


Baby Favours

by Anime_Wolves_08



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Hange Zoë, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Erwin, Graphic, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Mama Hange Zoë, Past Abuse, Poison, Self Harm, Self Loathing, Shitty Grisha, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, m-preg, not complete douche Jean, titan shifter, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Wolves_08/pseuds/Anime_Wolves_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened that night, Eren didn't think anything could make it better and dreaded to think what was going to happen to him if Levi found out. Which inevitably with his luck, he would find out in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is our first fix together. We are 2 best friends writing this together for fun. Sorry for the smut straight away.

Eren shut his eyes tight, a groan of pleasure escaping his mouth as he grasped his shaft, pumping up and down slowly, imagining a pair of narrowed eyes staring down at him as he looked up from his submissive position on the bed. Precum dripped from his hard cock as lips brushed his ear whispering promises of passion and ecstasy making him moan loudly as his fingertips brushed the edge of his swollen tip. He moved faster, envisioning a pale hand enclose around him. His head tipped back nearing the edge, hand moving faster and faster, until he heard foot steps.

As he opened his eyes, Eren gasped in fear as he stared into grey eyes that belonged to his leader who stood beside him. His dick twitched from the sudden removal of his hand as Levi’s eyes flickered down his body and back up. Eren swallowed nervously, his adam’s apple bobbing as he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a single word his vision swam as he felt a hand wrap around his throbbing dick. Mouth dropping, Eren closed his eyes and whimpered, feeling Levi’s gaze burning into him.

“You should’ve been quieter next time brat” Levi murmured into Eren’s ear, making him moan as Levi’s cool hand glided over him, his dick slick with arousal. Levi wrapped his hand around the younger boys leaking cock, his hands slippery with precum. Eren had never been more confused in his life but that didn't matter now. All he could focus on was the skilled hand that was bringing him ever closer to his climax. Levi shifted onto the bed, allowing the other boy to see his clothed erection. Eren gulped, it was a lot bigger than he anticipated. He thought he was pretty well endowed but Levi was something else. Eren’s dick twitched and he let out an involuntary moan as he thought of Levi's dick stretching him to his limits. His thoughts were abruptly cut off as the older man’s hand left his cock. Eren whined at the loss but the noise quickly switched to a wanton moan as a long, slick finger slipped inside him. Levi started to roll his hips in time with his fingers, craving the friction yet despising the cloth in which his dick was trapped in. The noises Eren made were making him painfully hard. With his free hand he made quick work of removing his trousers and pants, chucking them across the room with a mild look of relief on his usually stoic face as his member sprang free.

Levi’s other hand returned to Eren’s dick, skillfully massaging Eren’s swollen balls drawing out yet another moan of pleasure making his eyes dilute with uncontrollable lust. Easing another finger into his warmth, Levi’s mouth trailed down Eren’s neck before stopping at the base. Pressing his lips to his neck, Levi smirked as he heard Eren’s breath hitch, heart beating slightly faster. Sucking gently on the skin and biting down caused the other boy to suddenly gasp, his breathing accelerating as his hands found his way up Levi’s clothed body wondering what was hidden beneath the crystal white shirt. His hips gyrating furiously, he tugged on his captain’s shirt roughly, his impatience showing on the look of desperation that was currently displayed on his face.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself now” Levi whispered, lifting his head up and inserting another finger in Eren, lips twitching up in the ghost of a smile as Eren’s face flooded in embarrassment, though his flustered appearance was countered by the determined glint that appeared in his green eyes. Reaching his hands up quickly, Eren gave the raven haired man a smile and pulled off the remainder of his clothes, a distinct ripping noise accompanying the array of sounds that currently filled the room. The younger boy looked down, mouth dropping as he stared at the sight of Levi’s defined chest, eyes lowering down to his eight pack, lower down to his- Eren’s staring was cut off as Levi’s fingers moved in a beckoning motion.

Smirking at him, Levi leaned down, lips barely touching Eren’s as he said in a low voice, “like what you see?” As Eren’s lips moved forwards to greet Levi’s, he groaned in annoyance as Levi swiftly moved his head back, dick twitching in anticipation at the younger boy’s eagerness.

“You think I would let you kiss me when you ruined my shirt?” he enquired, eyes narrowing as his other hand grasped the base of his cock and squeezed tight. “You’re going to have to earn that privilege,” he stated, letting out a barely audible grunt as he took notice of how Eren’s neck moved as his breathing came out in short gasps, occasionally letting out deep moans of delight as Levi’s fingers moved inside.

Eren let out a cry of pleasure as his back arched, hips thrusting off his bed towards Levi’s throbbing erection. The slight pressure against his dick caused Levi to growl in response, turning Eren’s trembling body over and pressing his groin to Eren’s tight ring of muscles, biting his lip as the eager boy pressed back against him, hips bucking uncontrollably. Eren didn’t know what was happening though he didn’t particularly care at that moment, his lust clouding his usual judgement. Not aware of the effect his subconscious grinding had on his captain, he opened his mouth gasping, as he moaned.

“Please captain, please fuck me”. That was all Levi needed before he drove his cock into Eren, not caring if the younger boy wasn’t ready and began to fuck Eren at a brutally fast pace. Levi was not going to last long and with the noises Eren was making that were becoming more desperate every second, Levi assumed that Eren was close as well. Eren’s body spasmed under Levi’s, screaming out in pleasure as Levi hit his prostate head on. Levi was about to tell the younger boy to be quieter in fear that someone would hear them but the feeling of Eren’s tight hole clenching around his throbbing member and hearing him mumble some incoherent noises as he came stopped Levi from doing so as he was sent over the edge, releasing his load inside Eren’s willing body.

After a few moments of Eren’s asshole still clenched tight, milking his cock making Levi groan, he pulled his now soft member out of Eren. Eren collapsed underneath him and quickly fell asleep, his body turning sideways at the same time. Levi looked down on the sleeping boy, confused as to why his body choose Eren. His confusion quickly turned to disgust when he realised Eren had fallen asleep covered in his own mess and Levi's cum inside him. Levi shook his head as he gathered his discarded clothes from the floor and put them on. He headed straight for the shower and hoped that Eren would do the same as soon as he woke up. He didn’t know how he was going to cover this up, maybe Eren would forget all about it, though in his heart, he knew that what happened today was going to come and bite him back in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Please tell us how we can improve it or if you spot any mistakes. Thanking you.
> 
> Asian and Pan


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last nights events Eren doesn't know how to process it. Things only get worse after a rude comment from Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. No more smut for now. Much feels.

Eren awoke to a nauseating feeling. He quickly crawled to the bucket that was left in the room and vomited. There wasn't much to vomit since he hadn't eaten very much the day before. That was the first thing that contributed to Eren having a shit day. Secondly, whilst he was vomiting he discovered that his chest was covered in dry cum. Third thing was when he realised why he was covered in dry cum. He groaned as he sat on the floor, head buried in his hands wondering why his dreams were always so vivid. Although admittedly, this dream was a lot different to the dreams he usually had, and by dreams he meant nightmares. They usually consisted of his family and friends being slaughtered by titans whilst his dead mother’s accusing eyes bored into him as her voice echoed all around him, “Why didn’t you save me? You could have saved me. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” The only other people that knew he had nightmares was his best friend Armin and his sister, Mikasa. Although she was still so overprotective of him after all these years, it was almost as if she was his mother.

This wasn't the first time he had a dream about his superior but this was definitely the first dream of this nature involving the captain. He wasn't complaining though. He had long ago come to terms that he definitely felt something more that admiration for captain, however he knew in his heart that he would never stand a chance for Levi. Eren was actually rather pleased about his dream even if he had made a mess having it. His eyes widened as he realised his bed sheets had more cum on them and groaned in annoyance from the thought of having to clean them. Eren knew his neat freak of a captain would probably make him clean out the stables until they literally shined if he saw the mess on his bed.

Eren stood up but quickly regretted it due to the ache that occurred throughout his whole body, the fourth reason why his day was shit. This wasn't an unusual occurrence though so he brushed it off, thinking nothing of it. Collecting his towel and some clothes, he made his way to the shower room, looking around the door in case anyone was there. Luckily for him, the room was empty so he swiftly got into the shower, wincing at the pain that shot through his body and scrubbed his front before anyone could walk in and take the piss out of him. Once he had dealt with that, he took his time in getting the rest of himself clean and enjoying the warm water that ran over his tanned skin. The tranquil tone of the room was quickly ruined when another boy walked in. Eren looked over his shoulder to see Jean and Connie shuffling into the room. This was reason number five for his bad day. Both had obviously just woken up and neither was a morning person. Jean looked up at Eren and was about to make some comment to rile him up when he abruptly stopped and looked at Eren’s stomach.

“Oi horseface, eyes up here”, Eren mocked not put off by Jeans confusion. Jean didn't look up, and Eren got worried. Jean would of snapped at him by now or made some witty remark about him being a titan-shifter. But there was only silence. He looked down at his stomach, worrying if he still had cum there but saw nothing. As Eren looked back up, his eyes narrowed and he wondered if Jean was playing a trick on him. Connie was oblivious to everything as he hummed a random tune showered, his foot tapping at sporadic intervals. Eren looked to where Jean’s eyes were looking but didn't see anything much. He looked around to see if there was a reflective surface but saw none. He thought about asking Jean what he was looking at but was beaten to it as Jean finally made a witty remark.

“You have put on a bit of weight” he said uncertainly, his usual confident and jeering voice nowhere to be heard. Jean didn't know what to think. He didn't know it was possible to put on that much weight in such a small amount of time. He just brushed it off as a titan-shifter thing. However, Jean’s comment baffled Eren as he couldn’t see anything that was wrong or out of place. He needed to talk to Hanji about this as soon as possible so he quickly finished his shower and put his clothes on. He ran out of the shower room to find the crazy scientist who would no doubt put a smile on his face and immediately make his day better. He quickly found Hanji but regretted it instantly as this became the sixth reason as to why his day became shitter than usual. Was that Levi sitting on the counter? Eren’s mind instantly went to his dream last night and he felt himself blush like an idiot as he cleared his throat, looking for words to say to his captain. Levi coughed awkwardly, his eyes averted to the ceiling completely ignoring Hanji’s devious smile. He had just been having a conversation with Hanji about what had happened last night since they were one of his closest friends, even though the eccentric genius drove him nuts and had shit personal hygiene. He rolled his eyes wondering how he ever became friends with the nutter. Fortunately he didn’t specify, who exactly he had had sex with and it was just his luck that Eren walked in at that moment and said he urgently needed to talk to Hanji.

“My little titan!” Hanji screeched before scooping the younger boy into a tight bear hug, releasing him as he winced in pain. Hanji’s head tilted sideways, messy ponytail swinging around wildly as they said, “ What can I do for you my green eyed flower?” Levi looked between the two people like they were mad, but Eren just smiled and shook his head, he quite enjoyed Hanji’s nicknames. Levi shifted from the bed and left the room, throwing a meaningful glance at Hanji. The crazed scientist just cackled before turning their full attention to Eren. He looked like absolute shit and this concerned them.

“You alright Titan baby?” Hanji enquired, cocking her head similar to a dog. This made Eren chuckle as he told them about Jean’s comment in the shower. Hanji passed it off as Jean just teasing but to be sure they asked Eren to remove his shirt so Hanji could see this supposed weight gain. She instantly saw that Jean’s comment was genuine and not just teasing. What surprised Hanji more was how much the young boys’ stomach had swollen. His usually toned stomach was protruding at least 2 inches from his body. Concerned about his well being, the scientist and requested that he lie down on the bed that Levi had sat next to.

“Have you eaten anything unusual recently? Feeling nauseous or light headed?” Hanji bombarded the titan shifter with questions regarding his recent health. By the end of the interrogation session Hanji looked so confused that Eren was beginning to fear what was happening as they usually had a valid reason to the abnormalities he faced but this time Hanji just kept muttering under their breath about it being impossible or something. Eren sat up and prodded Hanji in the arm. They looked up and something in the usually bold scientist’s spectacled eyes immediately put Eren on edge, his long fingers clenching the side of the bed. That was when Hanji’s questions changed.

“When was the last time you had sexual contact? And who with?” They asked slowly. Eren looked at at Hanji like they had lost their mind. Her large eyes remained serious though a glint had appeared in them, making Eren’s jaw work in agitation.

“At least a month ago. And with…” Eren’s voice trailed off, his teeth resuming the grinding though for a different reason. He didn't want to be reminded of that traitor. He didn't want to admit to being involved with that oversized blond ape. Hanji knew who he was talking about and left it at that understanding that it was still a sensitive topic for him. But then they said something that baffled Eren, a knowing look showing in the scientist’s eyes as they widened in realisation.

“The hickey on your shoulder says otherwise. Who did you sleep with last night?” Eren looked genuinely confused by Hanjis comment and he couldn't remember having any sexual contact. His mind searched through his actions that he had taken yesterday and as his thoughts brought him back to his dream, his mouth dropped open as he reached the conclusion, that it might not have been a dream. As Eren choked on air, his face flooding with red once again, his head shook his head as it dropped into his hands.

“Was it Levi?” Hanji asked. Eren spluttered and began to choke again, giving Hanji the conformation that was needed. They requested that Eren lay down on the bed again and this time Hanji went into the cupboard. That terrified Eren because he knew what was it that cupboard. He waited for Hanji to bring out her ‘utensils’ as she liked to call them. He was surprised when Hanji brought out a machine and some gel. He had never seen that before. When he put the gel on his stomach he flinched at how cold it was. Almost as cold as Levi’s gaze the shifter mused, his cheeks developing a pink tinge as he realised where his mind had taken him. Hanji winked at Eren, knowing what he was thinking and apologised, turning the weird looking machine on. What surprised him more was that it ran on some odd form of power and produced and image on a screen. Eren was too fascinated by the machine to notice Hanji getting an odd prodder thing. They placed the prodder thing on Eren’s protruding stomach and moved it around, sometimes hovering over one particular spot. Eren was about to ask them what they were doing but he closed his mouth when Hanji silenced him with a finger, their eyes focusing intently on the screen. It had been a very long time since they had used this machine. In fact, she had only used it once since the person never made it through and passed away. Eren decided to focus his eyes on the screen as well and they both saw something flash on the screen. Hanji moved the prodder again and the blob on the screen appeared again. The scientist froze with so many emotions; so scared for the young boy that they had developed a strong bond with,happy, anxious, expectant. Eren looked at Hanji and saw the many thoughts and feelings that shown clearly on their stunned face, tears running down their cheeks. He was scared.

“Hanji! What is it? Why are you crying?” Eren exclaimed, worried for himself and this crazed doctor he had come to know and love. They had been there for him through so much and was the only person he could confide with to talk about his issues and his ‘sad’ thoughts without being judged or pressured. They were the one he went to for hugs and to see them cry with such passion in front of him concerned him and scared him so much. To see them smile with such emotion like they are now promised love and light and joy. Hanji turned to him and laughed a soft laugh that made him question why he was ever sad. It was a new sound to him as their usual laughs were more hysterical.

“It's a baby Eren”, was all that was said before they broke down completely due to all the emotions and hugged the younger boy who was still trying to process this new information, his face frozen in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Please suggest things as well cause we are kinda winging it. Many thanks 
> 
> Asian and Pan


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eren comes to terms with what's happening, Hanji remembers something that was forgotten in the midst of everything that had happened which may lighten the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 3 chapters in one day. At 1 in the morning. Anyway this one is more feels cause everyone loves feels in one way or another.

After what seemed like hours of Hanji sobbing over Eren, the news suddenly sank in causing his mouth to snap shut, jaw clicking in the process. He abruptly pushed Hanji off his lap and began to pace back and forth furiously, his hands jerking violently which snapped Hanji out of their dazed reverie. Green eyes met brown as he asked in a bewildered voice, “How? Aren’t I a male? I thought males couldn’t get pregnant?!?” As more questions were asked, Eren’s voice got higher and higher until it cracked, causing Hanji to stand up immediately and wrap their arms around Eren in a warm hug, sensing that he was about to break down and whispering comforting words into his ear.

When they knew Eren had calmed down they spoke, their voice filled with concern, but also excitement. “It’s just a theory, but I think that because of your titan shifting abilities, your body’s anatomy is altered in a way that causes you to be able to have children”, she explained, tapping her chin before carrying on. “And that your accelerated healing powers caused your baby to grow at an abnormal rate, which explains the bump that developed over night”. The scientist guided Eren back towards the bed and sat him down, patting his head simultaneously. “How are you feeling?” she asked, eyes searching his for her unanswered questions.

“I don’t know”, he answered whilst his face pulled into a heavy frown. He had came to Hanji’s lab to have his questions answered and now had even more questions than before! Eren sighed in irritation at this, wondering how Levi would act if he knew this had happened. He didn’t intend for him to discover that he was carrying his child and shuddered in terror at the thought of him finding out. He still couldn’t believe that he had sex with Levi, his blank faced, short, pissed off and good looking captain. Eren sighed again as he realised he had stopped talking and was now facing his insane doctor who looked at him with a huge grin displayed on their face. At least he had someone to help him through this. Then another thought crossed his mind. How the fuck was he gonna tell Mikasa and Armin? Would they accept this or would they push him away for being a freak?

As if Hanji could read his mind, her grin got larger until she resembled something similar to the proportions of an actual titan. “I’m very sure that Mikasa and Armin will support you through this, though you’re going to have to explain how Levi got you pregnant in the first place”, she said whilst cackling maniacally.  
Eren shook his head quickly, rolling his eyes at the same time at the thought of Mikasa being overprotective. “I have no intention of actually telling her who the father is, though Armin might manage to wrestle that out of me. He is a devious little shit after all.” Eren laughed and shook his head again, but this time at the fact that no one but him and Mikasa knew how Armin really was. He really could be called a genius, though he didn’t really give himself enough credit. He would be very scary when he wanted to be and if you managed to piss the blond mushroom off, he could end your life without ever being caught.

That's when Hanji remembered something. The crazed scientist started to bounce on the spot and clap their hands together in obvious glee, it made Eren's smile turn slightly bittersweet as the act reminded him of the performing monkeys he saw when he was younger. He couldn't remember the last time he was taken to see them and suddenly had the urge to do so. “Remember there’s the party tonight to celebrate the success of our last mission!” The eccentric individual explained. Of course Eren forgot. How could he remember after everything that had been going on?

At first, Eren was wary since he knew parties generally led to very embarrassing moments which he usually regretted the morning after which was also when he usually had a splitting headache. He was also still contemplating when and how to tell his two best friends and had no time for a party. Eren sighed and hoped they wouldn’t react too badly. In the very short amount of time he spent with Hanji, he had almost accepted the idea of being pregnant. Almost. The fact that he was pregnant, and a male no less, and the father was Levi, humanities’ fucking strongest, didn't quite make sense to him yet- which implied that nothing was making sense to him at that moment, even though the shifter was trying his hardest to wrangle some logic out of this.

Eventually, Eren decided that the party would be a good idea as it would take his mind off his current situation. He said a quick bye to Hanji and after asking his loud mouthed friend to keep this a secret, he then swiftly left the lab and made his way to his room in order to make himself more presentable, completely missing the devious look that had appeared on their face.

Whilst Eren was topless from changing his clothes, he looked into the mirror that leaned against the wall next to his bed. From the side, he could clearly see there was a bump, however the origins of this small bump was known by only him and Hanji. Smiling optimistically, he placed his hands on his swollen abdomen imagining the face of the life that was currently growing inside of him and thought that this situation may not have been as bad as he previously thought.

Eren vowed from then on, that he would make sure the baby had the best possible care available and a brilliant life. He pondered whether it's ears would turn red when it would lie, like his own did or if they would be strong willed and determined. He knew that he would love this child with all his heart, regardless of where it came from and also that he didn't need Levi to get through this. He pulled a baggy top over his head with new determination and watched it drop down his body to cover the bump. Fortunately, it was barely noticeable and would only be seen if people looked closely. He sighed in contemplation as he realised he wouldn't have long until people could easily detect the baby bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help us with this. We love the support considering it is our first fic. Thank you. 
> 
> Asian and Pan


	4. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren expected many was for this to happen. However he didn't expect it to be the worst way imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the story getting somewhere. I think.

Hanji sat on the side, a cup of beer in their clenched hand not knowing whether or not Eren was coming. The clearly drunk scientist staggered to their feet with the intention of finding Levi, desperately needing to talk to him about what he had done. How could he do that to such a sweet, troubled young boy? Hanji loved Levi dearly but this didn't change the fact that what he did was unacceptable. He can’t just fuck a minor then leave and act as if nothing had happened! _Stupid fucking midget_ , Hanji thought as they swayed wildly on the spot looking around the crowded room.

That's when Eren shuffled through the door, hoping not to be seen by anyone, especially his captain who would no doubt rip him to shreds if he saw Eren. Unfortunately for the younger boy, staying undetected wasn't going to happen, thanks to Hanji, who, when they spotted him across the room, alerted everyone of Eren's presence by hollering his name whilst dancing violently, also hitting a few other people in the process. Eren sighed in exasperation and continued to slink across the room to the loud mouthed nutter who had started to stagger across to him. The scientist quickly engulfed Eren in a surprisingly gentle hug and began rocking side to side almost in a slow dancing manner. Eren could clearly smell the alcohol on their breath and supposed that Hanji was one of those people whose attitudes changed a lot when they were drunk, but he didn't mind. He rested his hands on his stomach almost instinctually and rested his head on their shoulder.

“My poor baby Titan”, was all they said before they started to rub his back and hum a surprisingly soothing tune for a drunk person. Eren relaxed, this reminded him of how his mum would comfort him when he was sad and for once his heart didn't clench at the memory; it made him feel warm inside, which was similar to how he used to feel with his mother. Eren realised that Hanji could be a very tender individual when they wanted to be and was thankful that he experienced this side of the usually eccentric person. Eren pulled away from the warm embrace to look at the person who had taken him in and cared for him. Hanji leaned forward and placed a kiss on his warm forehead. When Eren looked back up he saw a maniacal grinning spreading across her face, eyes staring at something across the room. He followed her gaze and quickly realised what had made her so happy. They had brought in more alcohol. Of course. Once again, Eren sighed and brought his hands up to massage his temples, but was interrupted by Hanji who promptly dragged him across the room and a ridiculously fast speed.

Eren rolled his eyes as Hanji downed two more beers in succession, cackling madly as she did. Needing another distraction, he reached for a cup that was held in Hanji’s hand, but was hastily pushed away by Hanji as she said loudly, “No, it might affect the baby”. Eren’s eyes widened as leapt on to the drunk scientist, covering their mouth in the process.

“Hanji! Be quiet!”, he hissed, looking around sharply to check if anyone heard. He sagged in relief when he saw no one was looking at them and nimbly climbed back down to the floor, shooting the boisterous drunk a look that half resembled a drowning cat.

As they opened their mouth to answer Eren’s statement, a loud voice boomed through the room, silencing everyone straight away except for the genius who was still cackling at his expression. “Everyone, gather around the table! It’s time to have the meal to celebrate our recent success on the scouting mission outside the wall!” Erwin said, his smile reflecting the thoughts of the people clustered around the room. At his exclamation, roars of success were heard as people started to migrate towards the table that was currently placed in the middle of the room. Already sat next to Erwin was Levi, sipping from a cup of tea whilst eyeing Hanji with his blank expression. As Eren and Hanji neared the table, the younger boy averted his gaze from his captain and moved to sit next to his friends, though he never got a chance to do so as Hanji pulled him down next to Levi, giggling uncontrollably and receiving an annoyed look from the stoic captain.

“Oi, four eyes, shut up. You’re giving me a headache”, he said shortly, taking another sip of tea and glaring at the _scientist_ over the rim of his cup.

Giving the short tempered man a reprimanding look, Erwin said mildly, “Now now, Levi. She’s just happy, lighten up a won’t you?”, drinking from his mug whilst waiting for people to settle down.

Levi’s gaze switched to the blond man, his glare darkening as he heard those words. “Fuck you eyebrows”, he said, his indifferent tone contrasting greatly against his expression. As his eyes flickered sideways for a split second, he noticed the titan shifter’s flushed face and wondered if he was ok. “Brat, are you ill or something? You look like a fucking tomato”, he announced, eyes now staring into Eren’s green ones. As Eren started to splutter, he met Levi’s gaze as his face turned into a darker shade of red.

“I-I’m fine”, he muttered, breaking his gaze by looking down to the table wishing his seat would swallow him up. He sighed as his sight drifted back up to land on his captain’s lips and remembered how soft they were when they kissed.

“Brat, are you going to stop ogling me now?” Levi questioned, eyes narrowing as he realised exactly what the boy was looking at. Eren’s face jerked away, muttering an apology as he turned to talk to Hanji who was scrutinising them both with a mischievous smile painted on their face. The raven haired man turned his head away from them, muttering incomprehensible words and drank from his cup again, staring daggers at the blonde who was now frowning at him.

As he opened his mouth to insult his general, he was stopped as Erwin clapped his hands and stood up, making eye contact with some people around the table. Just when he was about to speak, Hanji climbed up on the table ignoring the confused look on Eren’s face. Levi shot the scientist a withering stare, worrying about the table that they currently stood on. “Four eyes, what do you think you’re doing?! Get off the table!” he barked. “You’re making the table dirty you dipshit” he added, staring icily at the feet that currently stood on the table.

Hanji waved their hands at the angry man, oblivious to the fact that they were going to get thrown off the table in a few minutes. “I have an announcement guys!” They cried, swaying dangerously on the spot. As they suddenly turned around, their hand whipped out and hit Levi squarely on the face, still oblivious to how angry they were making him. As Levi’s face darkened even more, the temperature of the room dropping several degrees, he stood up with the intention of pulling Hanji off the table and battering them until they saw no tomorrow. His hand reached out, though the scientist still carried on, cheerfully looking around the room.

“EREN’S PREGNANT GUYS!” they shouted, throwing their hands up in the air and whooping as the room turned silent. Levi’s hand made contact with their jacket and pulled the drunk off the table, eyes flashing furiously. As his other hand was about to make contact with their face, Eren stood up, tears glinting in his eyes. Grey eyes met green as Levi froze, a look of shock painted on his face, which melted away into realisation as the shifter ran from the room with a look of distress on his face. Levi’s hands released the now passed out scientist on to the floor, his mind racing with new questions. _What? How?_  Levi turned abruptly and hurriedly left the room, missing the the calculating look that Erwin was currently giving him, as well as the bewildered expressions on everyone else’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who left kudos and comments. They really make us feel happy and encourage us to keep writing. We were literally texting eachother last night each time we got kudos. So many thanks. 
> 
> Asian and Pan


	5. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened at the party Eren needed to leave. He regrets it and now he thinks it can't possibly get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sad feels now. We are so sorry. I this has some pretty dark thoughts in as well. Possible TRIGGER WARNING. Since there are some upsetting thoughts.

_Run_. That was all Eren could think as soon as his eyes met Levi's. Looking back on the events that had unfolded, maybe he should have stayed and played it off as Hanji’s drunken insanity. That would’ve been by far the most logical thing he could have done, but no, he ran away like a coward who was too scared to face reality.

Eren slowed down and slid down the wall, wondering where his previous determination had gone. Crying and running had taken a lot out of him which explained why he couldn't really breathe and even though he knew that wasn't true, it was what he kept telling himself to try to calm down. From the feeling of his chest tightening, the unnatural shortness of breath, he knew he was slipping into something Hanji called the ‘scary place’. The place where he hid all of his issues and fears, where he slowly deteriorated into a state of nothingness followed by the panic that usually suffocated him until he passed out. As the sinking feeling in his chest intensified, Eren felt like nothing was going to save him, the weight of his worries pressing down harder and harder until his vision started to blacken. He didn't have normal fears like the rest of his friends and dreamt that he was killing his family, his friends, everyone that mattered to him in life. He was the monster that destroyed everything, leaving nothing but despair in his trail.

Eren pressed the palm of his hand to his face, curling up into a small ball facing the wall. He didn't want to cry, didn't want to let himself feel anymore, he’d just get hurt more. But then, he sank deeper again, shaking from the effort he exerted to keep himself from crying, maybe he deserved to get hurt, he let his mother die after all. _How could you let your own mother die? You don't deserve to live_ \- Was he crying? Eren’s hands left his face, trembling and wet from his tears. As he stared for longer and longer, he started shaking even more, hating himself more and more. _You can't even stop yourself from crying. You’re so useless, maybe if you could actually do something she wouldn't be_ \- Eren felt a hand brush his shoulder, the notion suddenly made the boy crack, his tightly wound nerves spiralling out violently, lashing out at the thing that was nearest to him. “DON’T TOUCH ME”, Eren screamed, tears now falling freely on his already moist face. Rocking back and forth, he looked up into eyes that almost seemed silver.

Instead of saying anything, his raven haired captain pulled him into a comforting embrace, cradling the unstable boy whilst whispering words of comfort into his ear. “It’s ok”, he murmured, rocking Eren back and forth as the boy stared at him with wide eyes. “Let go, I’m here”, he murmured, hugging the boy tighter. At these words, Eren’s head fell on to Levi’s shoulder as all his emotions washed over him, accompanying the tears that had resumed trickling down his cheeks. They stayed like that until his vision faded away to darkness.

After some time, Levi noticed that Eren had fallen asleep, an oddly calm expression on his face that opposed how he was acting a few minutes before. Studying Eren’s tear stained face, he brushed some hair out of the boy’s face sighing at himself. “I’m sorry”, he muttered, adjusting the boy in his arms before standing up and walking towards Eren’s room. As he strode away, Eren snuggled closer into Levi’s chest, causing him to start slightly in surprise, and then hold the boy closer. During the journey to Eren’s room, his mind wandered, taking him to unexpected places. Why am I doing this? Because you care for him. _Why do I care so much? Why am I going into this much trouble for a brat?_ As he reached Eren’s door, Levi sighed once more, opened the door and swiftly entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him. What he missed once more, were icy, blue eyes that observed them both from the shadows.

Laying the sleeping boy on his bed, he noticed Eren’s jacket that had came off slightly and now hung off his body at an angle that looked extremely awkward and uncomfortable. Levi stared at the jacket in irritation, his fingers itching to take the jacket off yet wanting to distance himself from the brunnette. Finally, the urge became too strong when he spotted a smudge of dirt, making Levi reach over the bed to take the jacket from the boy. As he gently eased it off, he let out a sigh of relief and simultaneously draped the clothing over a chair nearby. Realising that he had, yet again, done something he would have never done for any other person, his fists balled in irritation at his sides as he glared at the sleeping boy. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking off into the window contemplating everything that had happened recently and as all his actions caught up to him, he quietly growled in frustration and threw his head into his hands. _What have I done?_ He thought, his teeth clenched, mostly in anger but there was something else. _What am I missing?_ He wondered and lifted his head to face Eren, hating himself for causing the boy this much pain. As he sat there thinking, the lack of sleep from recent missions caught up to him all of a sudden, making his eyelids feel heavy. He struggled to keep them open, gazing at the peaceful boy when at last, his eyes closed fully, Levi falling into a restful slumber.

Eren jerked awake and sat straight up wondering what had woken him up when he heard a loud crash coming from the foot of his bed followed by a stream of cursing that caused Eren’s eyes to widen as he recognised the voice. As he bent over the bed to make sure his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, Levi stood up frantically dusting off his trousers, a steady stream of profanities still coming out of his mouth. This caused Eren’s ears to turn bright red as he gaped at his captain, speculating why Levi Ackerman was in his room. “C-Captain?” he stuttered, face turning into all kinds of red as he continued to ogle the pissed off man. Levi completely ignored the shifter as he continued to flail, convinced he had been contaminated as he knew his cleaning standards were much higher. Levi's furious aura didn't put Eren off. He needed to talk to the captain, even though the thought of if made him want to wither away and die in a pile of horse crap. Yes, his mind would rather he do that than go talk to his superior, though in his defence, he thought, he really was terrifying all the time and seemed to be pissed off at everything. He really was a coward. Eren was about to try to talk to the captain again, when Levi finally noticed him.

“Who in their right fucking mind allows their superior to sleep on the shitty floor?!”, was all Levi said and glared venomously at Eren before he decided that there was no way he was going to be clean by just rubbing his uniform down. God know how long he had been on the floor and in that time, the germs would have made baby germs and would be contaminating him more. Levi turned around to head to his personal shower when he heard Eren make a strangled noise behind him. He turned to see Eren, who was trying to talk and hold back his tears.

“Please, please talk,” was all Eren could choke out before he physically couldn't hold back the sobs anymore. His body shook violently as he lied down on his side and curled up, trying to hide his face from the captain, hating that he was so weak. Something about Eren’s distressed tone made Levi sigh and turn around, crossing his arms around his chest. Why was he doing this for the brat? He was filthy, but still postponing his shower? Levi came to the conclusion that it was the baby and subconsciously nodded to himself. That child was part of him, therefore he should take some form of responsibility for it, even if it means acknowledging the snivelling brat in front of him. 

“I will help you”, were the first things that Levi said. Eren almost felt himself smile, but what his superior said next destroyed any chances of that happening, possibly ever happening again. “But you can't tell anyone I’m the father. I'm only here for the baby which unfortunately means I have to put up with you. Do you understand?” Eren just laid there unable to speak. He was nothing, quietly fuming at the fact that his captain, who had gone and slept with him, for no reason, and got him pregnant didn't care about him. Of course he didn't care about him. He was a freak of nature. Eren just nodded, eyes downcast, and with that single action Levi left, slamming the door viciously behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so sorry. And thank you for all the likes and comments we have received so far. They make us feel like we have done something right. Thank you!!!
> 
> Asian and Pan


	6. The Decent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is finally able to speak their mind but maybe they took it a bit too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm... We may have disappeared. In all fairness school has started again and chapter 82. Enough said.

Eren got out of bed, muttering profanities about his captain and glaring at his closed door. Desperately needing a shower, he headed out of his room, throwing a towel over his shoulder and strode into the showers not caring if anyone was there. As he stood under the steady stream of water, he heard the door open. At first, he didn’t take notice but once he realised who it was his mood quickly sank. Of course it was fucking horseface. Eren quickly reconsidered this and saw it as a good thing. This way he can punch out his anger at someone almost as annoying as Levi. As Jean instantly saw Eren glaring at him, he sighed in response, not in the mood for a fight. As long as Eren didn't start something everything would be fi-

“Hey, horseface! I would ask Marco if he was into beastiality since you two are fucking, but it’s pretty obvious that-” was all Eren could say before Jean’s fist connected with his cheek. Good, that's what Eren wanted, although that was a low blow, even for him. Eren’s leg shot out to the side, intercepting the other boy and making him fall to the floor. Hearing his knees smack loudly against the hard tiles caused Eren to cringe slightly, before his usual demeanour returned in full force.

“What’s wrong, shithead? Does little Jean-bo’s knees hurt after-”. Eren was cut off again as Jean surged to his feet and tackled the titan shifter to the ground, growling through gritted teeth.

“For your information fuckface, it’s ‘do’ and I want you to know,” he sneered as he lowered his face closer to Eren’s head, “don’t ever talk shit about Marco again or you’ll have worse than a broken nose to deal with afterwards.” Jean drew back and threw a punch at Eren’s face, a sickening crack heard underneath his clenched fist.

“Enough”. A cold voice was heard behind the two boys, disgust clear in his voice. Levi looked at the scene in front of him. Two of his soldiers were naked in the shower fighting and the taller one had a slight hard on. Barely noticeable actually. _Pervert_ was all Levi thought as he yanked the two boys away from each other and dropped them, not caring if they fell or not. “Kirschtein, get out of my sight. I’ll deal with you later”, he said, his blank tone causing the one with the two-toned hair to blanch and run out the room, shooting Eren a half sympathetic look.

When Eren and Levi were the only two left in the room, the younger boy realised something. That _he_ was naked with _Levi Ackerman_ in the same room and was also coincidentally carrying _his_ child _right at this moment._ ‘What a predicament’, he thought as he blushed slightly, though this action made him bristle in indignation towards his captain. _How dare he treat me like shit after everything he put me through?? I can’t believe- actually I can believe that he’s a selfish_ -

“Are you going to just stand there gawking at me all day?” Levi drawled, leaning back on the door frame rolling his eyes. “In case you forgot, fighting unsupervised is against the rules”, he shortly, eyes narrowing into slits before he said impassively, “Just because I said I would help you, doesn’t mean I’m going to let you flaunt the rules. And you shouldn’t be picking fights. Luckily, horseface over there didn’t touch your stomach or I would’ve-”

He was cut off as the shifter’s face turned bright red, though not in embarrassment. This time it was because he was angry. “Oh yeh, you call _this_ help?” His fists clenched slightly as his mouth opened in a sharp laugh. “Sure, you’re really helping me through this situation here, I mean, you’ve been so supportive over the past few days. I suppose it’s reasonable huh?” The shifter’s eyes now mirrored how Levi’s were a few moments before, though now, his captain’s eyes had widened slightly. His voice dropped, a dangerous edge to it as he snapped out, “ After _you_ got me pregnant and completely IGNORED how I was feeling JUST because YOU wanted to uphold your PERFECT FUCKING REPUTATION. HOW’S THIS FOR PICKING A FIGHT?!” His voice had been rising slightly and he was now shouting, nearly hysterical as his hands shook.

“You’re right”, said Levi. His hands clenched and unclenched several times until he finally verbalised the two words that had been on his mind. “I’m sorry”, he uttered as his voice wavered slightly on the latter. “I didn’t mean-”, he stopped himself, trying to find the right words before he fucked up entirely. Too late.

“You didn’t mean what? You didn’t mean to break my heart over and over again because you felt like it? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Eren felt like crying, but when the tears never came he realised that he had no more tears to cry. He shook his head numbly as he walked out the room and as he passed Levi, he saw his captain trying to reach out once more. A burst of anger returned as he turned and on a spur of the moment, kicked him in the leg with everything he had, delivering all his anger and frustration into the blow. After seeing his captain’s stricken face, all emotions left him again as the feeling of despair returned and Eren left the room to go find Hanji, though something occurred to him. It hit him like a pile of bricks as he recalled that he had insulted Marco during his fight with Jean and intended to make it up to him, though ideally, he would do the confrontation clothed and not as he was now. Considering he was naked.

Levi was shocked, he had never been treated like that by a soldier before. Yes, he got picked on behind his back and to his face but NEVER had anyone struck him, though for some reason he felt like he was the one in the wrong. Levi’s jaw clicked in irritation as he walked out the room to look for the person he could confide in and ask for advice.

The second to last person Eren wanted to see as he was on his way to the dinner hall was Jean who stopped to glare at him as if he was poison. (The last was Levi of course). Until he saw Jean’s glare melt when he saw Eren was naked and threw a look of concern in Eren’s direction as he absentmindedly touched his nose. However, he didn't get a chance to comment as Eren rushed on, wanting to ease his guilt.

“I’m sorry about what I said, I've been feeling so frustrated recently and-”. He stopped himself, feeling like it sounded as though he was trying to make excuses for what he did. His cheeks coloured as he tried to find the right words whilst the shocked soldier gaped back at him. “It was inexcusable when I brought Marco into the fight so I wanted to apologize to him, but also to you.”

Eren’s voice faded away until the two boys were staring at each other, Eren trying to find more things to say. The tension broke as Jean’s rambunctious laughter rang through the corridor, making Eren’s eyes widen in confusion. “You don't need to apologise, I already got over that”, he said, still chuckling but as his laughter dissolved, the atmosphere, although lighter, returned to its previous state: serious and sombre. “I did break your nose after all”, he said as he scrutinised the titan shifters nose with a critical glare. “Though it looks like you’ve forgotten about it”, he added, muttering under his breath and rolling his eyes since his nose had almost completely healed already. Eren remained quiet under Jean’s scrutiny, even though he was slightly uncomfortable with it. “I know you’re sorry and I’m sure that you’ve been feeling weird from being pregnant and everything.” He smirked at Eren’s confused expression. “Yes I wasn’t drunk that night and I believe Hanji, even if they were smashed”. A smile appeared on Jean’s face as he chuckled at the memory. A look of horror crossed Eren’s face as he began to panic. Jean quickly saw that maybe that it wasn't the right time to bring this up. He didn't like seeing Eren upset. He didn't know why so he decided to try and make him happy again.

After he got him some clothes.  
Once Eren was fully clothed he asked if Jean could go slightly ahead of him as he walked to Hanjis incase Levi was there. He explained to Jean what had happened, and he didn't know why, but Jean seemed like he really wanted to help and it made Eren feel happy. Someone who genuinely cared for Eren’s well being purely because they wanted to. He _would_ say Hanji, but that person is crazy and he had learnt not to make assumptions about them. Jean reluctantly agreed to help, even when Levi was out for his ass as well but fuck it, he would help Eren regardless of what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? This was mostly written by Asian though so well done to her. She's kinda the fabulousness behind this. I just supply random ideas and write little bits. Anyway, thank you for all of your support so far. The comments and kudos really do make us happy knowing people enjoy our stuff. Sooo many thank yous. 
> 
> Asian and Pan
> 
> -Side note from the Asian: Pan is actually the one behind the ideas that are actually good, and the parts she writes are amazing. ;D


	7. The Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. We died. That's the only excuse we have. We died but now we have come back to life. Jubilations!!! (Also we'll probably die again, just a warning.)

“EREN!!!!” Hanji screeched as they saw the boys walking down the corridor laughing. Hanji hadn't spoken to Eren since they told everyone about Eren being pregnant. They felt like shit and hoped that they hasn't hurt him too badly. Eren looked in the direction of the screeching and saw Hanji barrelling towards them looking, looking emotionally drained. It made Eren upset seeing them look like this as he wasn't angry at Hanji, he was actually angry at himself for going to the party when he’d known it was a bad idea. That's when Hanji crashed into him with so much force, both of them toppled over, crushing Jean in the process making him curse and groan as he rubbed his now aching arm. Hanji ignored Jean and proceeded to murmur repeatedly that she was sorry as she latched onto Eren, hugging the boy tightly. Jean was underneath them both, struggling to breath as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Umm, Eren? I’d really love it if you’d GET OFF ME SO I CAN BREATHE!”, he yelled panting slightly, trying to push the two people off his body.

“Shut up horseface, be patient”, Eren sighed as he hugged Hanji back. “Hanji? Are you okay?” he asked, face creasing in concern for the usually overjoyed scientist. As Eren spoke, he felt the genius stiffen in response and they got off the floor whilst shooting Jean a look that was vaguely apologetic.

“Eren, I’m so sorry for what I did at the party”, they said, biting their lip before they continued. “I wasn’t thinking that night and I hope you can forgive me for blurting it out when you trusted me to keep it a secret”. Their usually laughing eyes glistened with regret as their hands twisted together in agitation.

“It’s ok Hanji, it's in the past and it would have come out anyways” Eren said, patting them comfortingly on the shoulder.

Before Hanji could reply, Jean punched the other boy’s shoulder and said in exasperation, “Well you got what you wanted, I’m gonna go now.”, making Hanji’s eyes squint in confusion as they turned their head, ponytail swinging wildly.

“What are you talking about?” They said as they put their hands on their waist, frowning at him in confusion.

“Eren wanted to talk to you, a lot has happened”, Jean answered, glancing sideways at the brunette, “and now that we found you, I’m gonna go do something else and leave-”

He didn't get to finish because Hanji interrupted him. “You are staying with us while we have this talk”, they said, eyes sparkling once again. They then narrowed their eyes and glared at Jean as they uttered slowly, “unless you’re going to object to that?”

Jean’s hands rose from his sides as he blinked slowly in response. “Chill, I’ll stay,” he said and glanced sideways at Eren. “Unless you don't want me to”, he spoke, a silent challenge heard in his voice.

Eren rolled his eyes in response and punched Jean on the shoulder, chuckling when he saw him wince. “I’ll let you tag along, horseface, for the moment”, he said and strode past the two-toned haired boy to take Hanji’s arm and promptly dragged them into the nearby lab, suddenly anxious to share everything that had happened earlier that day. As they entered the room, Jean gaped at the makeshift table that was set up in the middle of the room. Piled on top, was the most food Eren had ever seen in his life. Explains them wanting Horseface to tag along Eren thought smiling at the sight of Jean drooling.

Hanji clapped their hands happily and pulled the two boys to the table and then pushing them down on chairs. “So I gather, this is about another argument”, they said, careful not to say Levi’s name, not sure if Jean already knew.

Eren nodded in confirmation and sighed, reaching forward to grab a cake, meanwhile, Jean was already on his 4th one, happily stuffing his face. “I kicked him”, he said, cringing at the thought of what Levi might do next.

He was not surprised when Hanji started cackling in delight, eyes flashing in amusement. “HAHAHAHA you KICKED him!!” The scientist gasped for breath, slapping their leg a couple of times as they composed themselves. "Well he must have deserved it, what did he do?” they asked, tilting their head up in thought.

“He said he was helping me and I snapped”, Eren said, scowling at the diminishing pile of food next to him. The Titan shifter shook his head and carried on. “He looked so hurt, he makes me so confused”, he said, kicking the nearest thing savagely, which was Jean’s leg.

“Oi, don't take your anger out on me”, he said, returning the kick to Eren.

Eren rolled his eyes and kicked back, slightly harder, favouring their usual banter over talking.

They didn't get to continue because both boys received a slap to the face from the crazy scientist who was shaking their head at them disapprovingly. “Stop fighting, you're going to attract Levi as he seems to be able to sense it when you two are fighting.”  

This caused both boys to freeze immediately and look back to the door. Hanji, on the other hand, had started cackling madly again, the boys’ terror amusing them. As if Hanji’s laugh had suddenly lifted the tension in the room, Eren joined in, their laughter filling the lab. “I guess he did get me pregnant so he may give me some slack,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “Then again, he already caught me and Horseface fighting this morning, which is what brought on me slapping him,” he added, glancing sideways at the taller boy. His mood became sombre as he realised he had just told Jean who had got him pregnant.

“You.. And Captain Levi?” was all Jean said, his face a picture of perfect shock. His lack of speech caused worry to bloom in Eren’s chest, the emotion appearing clearly on his face. His mouth opened in an effort to speak, though no words were coming out.

Jean, seeing his panic, tried to ease it with a grin. “Do you get any benefits with him being the captain?”

Hanji’s eyes flashed wickedly as they said, “Of course, all sorts of benefits”, whilst winking at the Titan shifter.

Eren shot the two a grateful look, whilst turning a few shades redder at the implications.

Laughter filled the room once again, and a few seconds later Eren joined in. “So you're fine with it?” he said, a few moments later.

“Well you can't change the past so I’m gonna have to be ok with it, though I will never look at him the same way now”, Jean replied, punching his arm and dodging Eren’s retaliation. However, this caused Jean to jump _into_ the table that currently still held a small mountain of food.

Hanji watched as the table toppled over and as the two boys ran to grab the falling food. _Too late._ A loud crash sounded as the table fell, bringing all the food with it, on to the floor.

 _Shit_. Was all the two were thinking as they looked to the genius who was now glaring furiously at them. Taking a step back, Eren glanced nervously at Jean who looked back and nodded. _I run this way, you run that way. 3..2..1.._ Jean and Eren dashed away from each other, pure terror driving them towards the 2 exits.

“ERENNN, JEANNN!”, was all Hanji said, well screamed, as Eren opened the lab door…. And promptly crashed into something. No. Someone.

The person was smaller than him and **solid**. Eren gulped and and froze. _Fuck._ He didn't know what was worse, the crazed scientist or the- never mind, he knew that the person in front of him was worse. Much worse. This realisation influenced his next actions, which involved him sprinting towards the scientist and away from the marble man behind him. Or at least he tried. Next thing he knew, his legs were kicked out from beneath him and he braced his body for the pain from hitting the floor as his body approached the ground. But that didn't happen. He felt strong arms wrap around his body before he was swiftly taken away. _Fuck._

Meanwhile, Hanji had caught up with Jean and was now glaring at him. They hadn't said another word to the boy yet, though both looked up as the sound of slow, but firm footsteps receded. Both caught a glimpse of the titan shifter, whose body was being carried away by the brooding raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! This was a nice light hearted chapter preparing you guys for the heavier stuff coming along next chapter. Please feed us with kudos and comments. They make us very happy. 
> 
> Asian and pan


	8. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the heavier chapter. To be honest this was actually quite fun to write although it was a bit sad. Is this a trigger? Well a warning for MATURE THEMES AND SADNESS!!! U have been warned.

“Stop! Let go of me!” Eren struggled to escape from Levi’s embrace, kicking and punching when he had the opportunity which drew the attention of some soldiers who were standing in the hallway. Levi’s face was set with grim determination as he grabbed Eren's flailing body and half dragged him into a nearby room and disappeared from sight. This left Armin, who was one of the 2 soldiers in the hallway, looking at the now closed door with an open mouth, wondering what the hell had just happened.

  
“Errrmmm, should we be concerned?” he asked Marco, pointing to the room which was now clearly emitting loud shouts.

  
Marco responded, tilting his head slightly in confusion. “I don’t even know, we should probably be concerned for Eren, especially if Captain Levi is telling him off”.

  
Armin nodded in agreement. Tugging his freckled friend’s arm, he said in a nervous voice, “We should go, like right now. We’ll definitely talk to Eren later and we don’t want to be caught eavesdropping”.

  
As they rounded the corner, Armin very nearly collided into a tall figure but stopped just in time, causing Marco to crash into the blonde’s back. “C-commander! We were just leaving…” He trailed off and looked up at Erwin uncertainly. The two younger boys then looked back at the now silent room and then at Erwin whose blue eyes were still cutting into them, showing no emotion. Armin and Marco shifted uneasily, looking at each other and wondering why their commander was being so quiet.

  
As the silence stretched on, Marco opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly stopped when Erwin said blandly, “You’re not in trouble, you can go now”. His lack of speech and explanation seemed to startle the younger boys as they blinked in bewilderment but hurriedly nodded and said a rushed ‘yessir’ as they left.

  
Once Erwin was alone, his brows furrowed as he stared long and hard at the closed wooden door. Quiet conversation could now be made out, though what was now being said couldn’t be heard. Walking closer, he put a hand on the door and leaned closer, eyes glimmering in the low light.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Levi half threw, half placed Eren down on his bed and stared down at the brunette, wondering what the hell he was going to say. The titan shifter glared at Levi, making eye contact trying to stare his captain down.

  
“Sorry”. Was all Levi said shortly. As soon as the word left his mouth Eren’s expression became murderous as he snapped once again, causing Levi to start cursing himself furiously. You’re so fucking awful at this.  _Shit Shit Shit fix this now, idiot!_

  
On the other hand, Eren had started shouting again, his green eyes glittering in frustration. “YOU ARE SO FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE. YOU DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY HERE TO SAY ONE SHITTY WORD?!?!”

  
Levi flinched, anger returning in a rush at the words. “I AM TRYING TO MAKE THIS BETTER YOU KNOW, NOT ALL PEOPLE CAN SAY THE RIGHT WORDS AND I'M  **SO** SORRY I’M SHIT AT TALKING”. He took a step closer to Eren, fists clenched at his sides in frustration. He was annoyed that he had fucked up. He was angry at himself for getting the boy pregnant, but oddly, he didn’t regret having sex with Eren at all. In fact, he was glad that Eren liked him in some twisted-  
His train of thought was cut off when Eren stood up. As a result, the two now stood quite close to each other, their noses almost touching. “WELL FOR ONE, MAYBE YOU COULD-”

  
Levi cut him off, saying in a sharp voice, “ _Maybe_ you could stop shouting in my ear because ~~~~_one_ , you’re giving me a headache, and _two_ , I’m pretty sure people outside can hear you”. He lowered his voice until Eren could barely hear it, both of them giving each other heated glares.

  
As the two males scowled into each other's eyes, the tension rose, turning their anger into something. Eren’s eyes darted to the floor then back at Levi before he stepped back to sit on the bed. “Do you even know what you're sorry for?” Eren asked quietly, his voice cracking. Confusion filled Levi's face. Did he know why he was sorry? Yeah, he got the brat pregnant but it takes two to do that. He doesn't regret doing it. He didn't want to lie and say sorry for something he wasn't sorry for… but maybe… maybe there’s something else he needs to apologise for?

  
“Eren, do you know how I feel about this? About you?” Levi inquired, staring at Eren whose head turned towards him. His eyes darkening as soon as he heard Levi's question. Eren hesitated before he relied venomously, “You made it pretty clear the last time we spoke. You're only helping me because of the baby!” _Shit_. Levi had forgotten about that.

  
“I didn't mean that, I didn't know what to say. Eren, you need to understand that I don't let people in easily. Hell, I tend to push most people away. I can't help it ok? My past isn't exactly a good one,” Levi explained, hoping he had said the right thing. Eren looked at Levi, he didn't know how sincere them words were, he didn't even say sorry. At that realisation something snapped inside Eren. He let out a short, harsh laugh then smacked his fist down on the bedside table. The resounding noise echoed around the large room.

  
“How dare you talk to me about a troubled past! How fucking DARE YOU!!! Do you have any idea what I've been through?!? No. No you don't. But guess what? You are about to get an insight as to why I such a god damn fuck up…” Levi was about to interrupt but one look at Eren made him forget whatever he was going to say and take a small step back. He wasn't one to show fear easily, but this was a new side of Eren and it was terrifying. “Everyone thought my household was a nice place, right? For the most part it was. My mum was amazing. She was a beautiful, happy woman who loved her family to no end. Mikasa is my adopted sister, but you probably knew that, well she was quiet but she is one of the most important people in my life. She has been through a lot and the fact that she came back from that still astounds me. But then there was my dad. Ha! Everyone thought that he was such an _amazing_  doctor and therefore an   _amazing_ person. It's true - he was an amazing doctor, the man truly worked miracles. But what people don't know is how he learnt to work his so called ‘miracles’. _That's_  what made him a very very shitty person and an awful father. What people often fail to notice, is that he really began to succeed when he had a child. Me. And those who did notice, well-” He let out another laugh, but this time, it was choked, his hands twisting together in agitation. Levi’s eyes widened slightly, he wanted to comfort Eren, but he didn’t want to make it worse so he subtly inched closer to the distressed boy. “He just simply said it was because I motivated him to be a better doctor so that he would always be able to save me. I wish that was the case…” Eren trailed off, his crazed eyes were glazed over with unshed tears as he lifted his head to gaze at the wall. Levi didn't know what to do. This was his fault. Just as he was about to hug the boy, Eren continued to speak.

  
“... Did you know human experimentation was illegal? I didn't. I didn’t know until I was 12 and I started training for the military. It was quite a shock. The experiments hurt. God they hurt like a bitch, but constantly being used as a lab rat has it perks. I am immune to many many illnesses. All the ones my father found cures for? They were all tested on me first. All of the test drugs? Also used on me. My father **hated**  me, because I didn't want to continue the drug trials. And when I said no, guess what he did? Well he beat me. Obviously. I mean, what was going to stop him? He terrified my mother, sometimes he hit her to ‘teach me a lesson’. He beat me until I BEGGED to be experimented on. Then he would encourage me to fight with kids on the street so the sight of all the bruises on me didn't seem out of place. Smart, right? He was very smart. Which is why I became friends with Armin very quickly. I finally had a reason to fight them. A valid reason. I protected him and he indirectly protected me I guess. He made sure that I didn't have to explain myself since everyone assumed they were my fault. My dad would punish me for fighting then afterwards, he would…” A shiver ran down Eren’s spine as he retched at the thought. Levi was now next to him, arms wrapped around Eren’s body, eyes shining in horror. Eren looked at his hands and saw the he had ripped off most of the skin around his nails. “... He would - _reward_  - me. Or that's what he liked to call it. It was hell. Or so I thought. This situation I'm in, this one right now, has redefined hell for me, and it is so much worse than it was before.”

 

A smile was now pasted on his face, so wide it looked as though it hurt. “Isn't it ironic? I thought things would get better. It's why I originally went to train for the military because _anything_  was better than what my home had to offer. Mikasa convinced me to try you know? She told me to stay alive because she thought things would get better”. Eren paused for a moment to look at Levi and made eye contact. Grey- almost silver eyes looked back at him full of sorrow- and something else. But not pity. Strange. _After all of this I would've thought he would pity me, feel sorry for my shitty life_. His eyes widened as the realisation dawned on him. _He understands?_ Eren carried on confused, staring into grey. “I wanted to die so many times. Do you know what stopped me? Mikasa. I knew he would go after her if I died. If I died, she would've been tortured and starved, I couldn't do that to her. So I carried on. Day after day. And when my mother died?” 

Tears were now streaming down his face, his body shaking at the effort of containing himself. His voice was now a mere whisper as he uttered a sentence. “I didn't know what to do and it's all my fault.”

  
At this, huge sobs wracked through his body as he clung onto Levi, burying his face in his shoulder. Waves of sorrow and hopelessness washed over him when he realised he was clinging on to the person that had made his life hell.

  
Yet, he didn't want to let go. Not yet. He just wanted to stay in the cocoon of warmth and safety that he was in right now. He wanted to cling to the person that grounded him to life.

  
The person who, even though made his life hell, had given him a proper reason to live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We r so sorry. But this- we can't. U gotta love them. Kudos and comments keep us alive.
> 
> Cheers  
> Asian and pan


	9. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downward spiral begins but is hidden to those it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. It's been a few months. Sorry. We hope we made a good enough comeback. Also, hopefully soon we plan to post another fanfiction for YOI so hopefully thats something that some of you can look forward to. We aren't abandoning this fanfiction, we are just trying out different writing styles and enjoying being in fandoms, that sort of thing XD Thank you all so much for kudos and comments, they really encourage us to keep on writing for you guys as well as ourselves.  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Some of the imagery in this could be quite a sensitive topic for some people. We are sorry if this upsets you in any way. Many of the themes in this story are not pretty and seriously affect some people in the world. We are using it to show pain and only pain. It isn't a beautiful thing and it shouldn't be treated as such. It happens for many reasons and this story only covers a few of them. I hope that anyone who does go through this has someone to talk to and people to support them because people shouldn't have to go through anything like that alone. Once again, sorry if this upsets you in anyway.  
> Thank you for reading

\---Icy blue eyes flashed dangerously as Eren cried into Levi. Erwin watched the whole ordeal, knuckles clenched at his side..---

The door opened and a figure strode in, slamming the door, causing Levi to look up sharply. His eyes narrowed when he saw Erwin and he tightened his arms around the sobbing boy.

Eren glanced up, vision blurry from the tears that weren’t falling fast enough. “No no no NO NO NO STAY AWAY FROM ME”, he screamed at the advancing figure, shaking violently at more memories that were resurfacing.

_The door slamming. The tears pouring down his face. The large figure approaching him. This feeling was all too similar and he needed someone. Anyone. He needed to be saved from the man coming towards him. Grisha Jaeger. He was going to hurt him, he was going to hurt Eren!_

Eren’s body started to convulse in Levis hands, the tears were still flowing but something was different. These tears weren’t streaming from the green whirlwind of emotions the were originally, no, these tears flowed from a white blank void that stared into nothingness.

Levi’s eyes widened slightly in panic as he held Eren tight, not knowing what to do. “Shit do something, idiot”, he muttered to himself, smoothing back Eren’s hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren looked on through the haze, confused as to what was happening. _Where am I? I thought I was with Levi?_ He saw Mikasa stood close to him, her eyes glassy as her hands twisted together in obvious agitation.

“Why are you sorry?” Eren saw himself say. “No matter what you do or don't do it won't change things. No matter how many times you say please, it won't get rid of the need to feel a pain that _**I can control**_. No matter how many people ask me to stop, it won't stop me wanting the feel the initial sting of the blade as it rips my skin. No matter how many people say it pains them when they hear about it, it won't stop me from wanting to feel a different kind of pain, the burning kind of pain I feel after the blade leaves my torn skin. And no matter how many times people’s faces twist up with emotion whenever they see the scars, it will never compare to the built up emotions that leave my body in the blood that flows from the fresh tears in my skin that will later develop into the hideous scars that everyone sees.

I'm sorry if this makes you sad but this is how it is and I don't know any other way to get it across to you. You know that this is what it's like for me. People can't help me because very few things compare to the negative things I feel when _**I**_ am mutilating _**my own**_ body. I love you and everyone else who's there for me. I really do. I love you all so much. But some things are difficult to stop doing”.

He stopped, his breaths coming out as short rapid gasps from the lack of oxygen. He looked down at his wrists, blood still flowing out of his broken skin like red ribbons wrapping around him, afraid of what was going to happen next. As he looked up to Mikasa, her face crumpled as she suddenly pulled him in for a hug and whispered, “I love you too” into his ear as her tears fell, dropping onto his shoulder.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, he was gone again, Eren could feel someone’s arms around him, squeezing him tight. He opened my mouth trying to say something and gazed around, the room hazy. He couldn’t remember what was happening, and he wanted to find out, but no one seemed to understand what he was saying. “It’s okay, Eren. It’s me, Levi. I’ll stay with you.” The voice faded away, his name striking some recognition within Eren.

Some time later, he opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He could see again!

Eren opened his eyes fully and took in his surroundings. He was curled up on Levi’s lap in Erwin’s office. It was an unusual set up to say the least. Levi was gently stroking Eren’s hair but his eyes were locked with Erwin’s, a silent war being waged. Eren had clearly missed something. He was about to speak up when Erwin cleared his throat and got up from his seat, looking down at the pair on the chair.

“Levi.” His name was said, a sharp warning hidden in the undertones; it was clear Erwin was getting agitated and Levi’s dark glare showed that he understood what Erwin was hinting but had no intention of cooperating. It was truly frightening for Eren who was still shaken from earlier. He let out a quiet whimper and pulled up his knees to his chest.

“I need to talk to him Levi, I promise to return him”, Levi showed no sign of moving so Erwin continued,”you know I never break a promise.” Eren felt Levis shoulders slump then felt himself being picked up before being gently placed back on the chair, still warm from when Levi was sat there earlier. Levi turned around and ran his hand through Eren’s hair, ruffling it slightly and stared into his eyes. Eren could see a deep sadness behind them so he closed his eyes and leaned into Levi’s touch. But it ended all too soon and when Eren opened his eyes again Levi was removing his hand and striding towards Erwin. He paused next the the larger man, looking up at him but still managing to make it seem like he was the one in control. Levi gave Erwin one final glare before he made his way to the door, stopping briefly to collect himself before he left, the blank mask back in place. That was when Erwin turned to Eren.

“Eren I’d like to help you. Seems as though you were having some problems earlier?” Erwin raised his eyebrows and stood up, walking to a nearby cabinet.

Eren winced at the fuzzy memory of how he'd acted earlier and dropped his head, focusing on his hands that were in his lap. “I'm sorry about what happened earlier”, he mumbled, picking at the skin around his nails.

Erwin smiled and walked over to where the boy currently sat and put his hand on Eren’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring pat. “It's alright, I know you weren't in the right state of mind, though I think I could help you and prevent any other attacks you could experience in the future”, he said, continuing with what he was doing earlier.

Eren hesitated before shaking his head, giving his commander a small but firm answer with no extra explanation. “No thank you sir.”

Erwin's brows furrowed ever so slightly, as he replied, “Are you very sure?” His voice had taken on a slightly harder edge as he brought two cups to the desk in front of Eren.

A nervous look appeared in the titan shifter’s eyes as he started to scratch at his arms, ugly red marks appearing on the surface. “Y-yes?” He said uncertainly, tilting his head slightly.

Erwin sighed and pushed a now filled cup forwards towards the younger boy. “Very well. The offer will still be there in the future, and before you go, have some tea. It's quite cold outside”.

As he drank, Eren caught it’s surprisingly sweet scent and found himself wanting more. This is really good. As he placed down the empty cup he looked up to see Erwin standing beside him. He caught sight of Erwin’s strangely impassive face and stood up, a shiver running down his spine. “Thank you for the tea, I’ll be going now”

“Yes, I suppose you will.”

“Pardon? Did you say something?” Eren turned around, hand still on the door.

“No no, it’s okay. I’ll see you later.”

“Ok, thank you commander!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Please leave comments and kudos. They really make our day, and if there are any YOI fans you can check that fic as well when we post it if you wish. Thank you!!!!!! You guys are really great and it's nice seeing such a positive response to our first ever fanfiction. 
> 
> Asian and Pan


	10. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that's has happened, Eren deserves a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...its been a while. We are so sorry, it's a hectic time for us as we prepare for our GCSEs this May. We apologise in advance for our extremely irregular posts

Looking out the window, Eren saw that it was already quite dark out.  _ Geez how long was I out for? _ Eren stretched and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He smiled contently as he thought about what happened. Levi was able to put up with him; he didn’t turn him away when he learnt a bit about Eren’s past. It was refreshing and made Eren smile. It had been a long time since an attack that bad happened and Levi was able to hold him. Levi may never reciprocate his feelings but it reassured Eren that Levi would be there to hold him in this time of need and that meant that Levi would be there for the baby as well. That was all that mattered to Eren right now: the small bundle of life that was developing inside him. The combination of Humanities Strongest and Humanities Last Hope, the perfect human and the rogue titan, Levi and Eren… 

 

Eren chuckled to himself and brought his hand round to his dome-shaped stomach. It was getting bigger with each passing day however; as a result of this, it was getting much harder to hide. That was something he would eventually need discuss with Levi. Did he want to keep the conception of the child a secret? Eren wouldn’t have minded, he would understand if Levi wanted to keep it a secret and he was a okay with that, as long as he could support them. Eren had fully accepted the fact that he was pregnant, he knew it wouldn’t be an easy task but the love for this child casted a light over any shadow of doubt that he had, vanquishing it from his mind. He was by no means prepared for this though, but when has he been prepared for anything? He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared but luckily he has Hanji, who he should probably see soon to explain everything that happened. Hanji would probably flip when they heard about it so it would probably be best if he got it out the way soon.

 

Eren pushed himself off his bed, but sat down immediately after and brought his hands up to cover his eyes. The world was spinning and he felt his stomach turn.  _ Is this another side effect of being pregnant?  _ He thought to himself then made a mental note to discuss this along with other side effects he might experience. Before this week, he never thought he would be in this situation. He never thought he would of had sex with his crush. He never thought he would be able to discuss his past. He never thought he would be pregnant. This was all rather surreal to him still. So much had happened and it wasn’t all flopping on it’s ass. It was too good to be true in all honesty; he was just waiting for it all to go wrong…

 

Eren tried standing again, slowly this time, and sighed in relief when the nauseous feeling from his previous attempt didn’t return. This encouraged Eren to continue his day, maybe even go see his friends, after he sees Hanji of course. Eren threw on his baggiest clothes with the hope of covering his bump. It didn’t work as well as he hoped but it did  _ something _ at least. There wasn’t much more he could do to hide it anyway so he might as well embrace it early on. He looked at his reflection in the window before setting off down to Hanji’s lab. It was a place of dread for many, but for Eren, it was a place of safety.

 

A place of safety that was empty when Eren got there.  _ Typical.  _ Eren shook his head and sighed, he had really been hoping to speak with the scientist.  _ Oh well,  _ he thought as he considered his other options. He could go meet up with his friends and have breakfast, he was really craving warm bread crust for some reason.  _ Odd. _ It seemed like forever since he really hung out with them, even though it had only been a few days. Smiling at the idea of being with his friends, he set off down the corridor to wait for them in the food hall. He felt confident about facing them. 

 

He approached the door leading to the room where he intended to meet them and looked around. He couldn’t see any of his friends around but there were a few empty tables that he could choose from. Looking around, he spotted a table in the left corner near the door and thought it seemed suitable since the group often sat around this area. As he walked towards the table, he looked around, suddenly unsure of what he should do. Thoughts flooded his mind, filling him with doubt.  _ Why aren’t they here? Is it because they know? Maybe they don't want to face me anymore. I'm disgus-  _ That was when he heard someone clear their throat behind him and he squeaked in shock before stammering out an apology, trying to shuffle away simultaneously.

 

“Oi! Eren!” the voice made Eren’s turn around suddenly to look at the figure standing near him, his face lighting up in slight relief.

 

“Jesus christ Jean!” Eren exclaimed, giving him a faint smile. “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

 

“To meet you. And eat. Duh”, he replied, shrugging his shoulders and taking a seat at the table. “I  _ am  _ carrying a tray of food after all,” he added, looking down at the tray that was placed on the table. “Oh and I saw that you hadn't gotten anything so I got extra for you”. Jean smiled at Eren who was staring owlishly at him. 

 

“Oh.. Thanks, did you get any extra bread?” Eren was unsure of what was happening as Jean was never usually nice to him. He walked towards the table and sat down, his mind still occupied with the whereabouts of his other friends. 

 

“Yeah of course, who do you take me for?” he replied, a bemused look appearing on his face. “Are you okay? You seem slightly… dazed.” The two toned boy struggled to find words to describe Eren, not used to seeing this side of him.  _ Probably just the pregnancy.  _ He reassured himself and pushed some food across the table to the brunette who was still just sat there doing nothing.

 

Eren smiled, oddly comforted by his concern and replied, ripping off the bread crust. “Yeah I’m ok, just a bit out of it,” he reassured Jean. Jean shot a questioning look at Eren but before he could voice his concerns he heard the food hall doors open again and he saw Eren's face morph into some form of unreadable expression. 

 

_ His eyes… are his eyes.. glowing?  _ Eren frowned and tilted his head, wondering if he was hallucinating. He could see that Levi was staring straight at him, an almost  _ predatory  _ look to his usual blank faced expression.

 

Jean’s voice bought him back, turning his gaze towards his food once more. “You sure you're ok?” Jean said, peering closely at Eren’s rather pale complexion. Eren’s head jerked back up, glancing back at the pale figure who now looked as he usually did.  _ Strange. Must have been seeing things. _

 

_ “ _ Yeh I'm sure, I just felt a bit sick today”, Eren responded, bringing another piece of crust to his mouth. “Must be the pregnancy.” he added, peering around the hall. 

 

Jean’s eyes followed Eren’s gaze and landed on a table in the corner of the room, but quickly returned to Eren when he heard the boy hiss through his teeth. The pregnant boy really did look out of it. When he first saw Eren he seemed paler and smaller but he just assumed that was because of the large navy jumper he was wearing, but now that clear that the boy wasn't well.

 

“Eren, have you been to seen Hanji recently?” Jean asked, worry lacing his voice. The sudden question caused Eren to turn his attention to the other boy.

 

“I was going to go this morning but she wasn't there” Eren mumbled, looking at his hands. He wished he’d seen Hanji this morning, he had a lot to get off his chest and the pain he had developed in his lower abdomen was increasingly getting worse.  _ Maybe the baby's growing faster?  _ He didn't know what else could explain the pain since it was way too early to give birth. 

  
Eren's thoughts were quickly cut off by the banshee like scream that resonated from the doorway. Eren and Jean turned to the door to see Sasha and Connie frozen, blocking the way in and behind them was a very pissed looking Mikasa and a worried Armin trying to calm her down. Eren looked at the scene before he started to laugh, his worries being pushed to the side as he watched his friends; two of which were trying to barrel towards him  _ through  _ the other two who were still frozen in the doorway, blocking it. It was and catastrophe waiting to happen. Jean turned his head towards his chuckling friend and smiled to himself.  _ Eren looks happy again,  _ Jean thought and that in turn made the taller boy feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a WARNING next chapter will contain distressing things. 
> 
> Thank you for still reading this, it makes us feel better about our procrastination   
> Asian and Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Please tell us how we can improve it or if you spot any mistakes. Thanking you. 
> 
> Asian and Pan


End file.
